Barbarian Invasion
by Brian Boru
Summary: When Naruto is banished from Konoha on trumped up charges he swears bloody revenge. Ten years later, a huge barbarian horde comes pouring out of the West, led by a man called the Fox King. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

Barbarian Invasion

**Barbarian Invasion**

**Prologue**

I OWN NOTHING

Naruto Uzumaki was achingly dragging an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha back towards Konoha after a ferocious battle at the Valley of the End. Both had tried to kill the other, Sasuke with a Chidori, Naruto with a Rasengan. Incredibly both had missed their target, after which Sasuke had collapsed from exhaustion.

This chain of events led Naruto to having a very dead looking Sasuke being dragged by his collar.

As Naruto finally reached the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, he spotted a familiar red and pink blip leaving from the village. 'Sakura.' He sighed to himself.

That warm fuzzy feeling disappeared when he saw her fist coming for his head with the accompanying scream of "Naruto you MONSTER!" The combination of his shock, previous injuries, exhaustion, and heart-rending disappointment meant that when the fist connected, he was knocked out instantly.

When Naruto came to, he found himself in some indoor auditorium with a collection of benches around the entire room. Sitting on a raised seat was Granny Tsunade, looking for all the as if she had been crying her eyes out if the bloodshot and puffy eyes were any sign. Around her was a huge collection of older people.

Naruto was about to ask what the heck was going on, when an older gray-haired man rose up and said in a condescending and gloating voice, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby stripped of your ninja rank and are also indefinitely banished from the Village Hidden in the Leaf. This edict is due to your attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's jaws dropped in utter shock; he couldn't process or believe this. He turned to Tsunade, begging silently with every fiber of his being for her to stop this.

The look on his face drove the older blonde into a new bout of tears as she shook her head slowly and mournfully.

Naruto's world shattered, he was about to spiral into despair when a final fragment of his nature's drive to defy the despair changed the despair into something far more terrible, rage.

Something deep within Naruto finally snapped, when he looked back up they were consumed with a horrible blood rage but they were not the red and slit of the Fox, they were still blue but the pupils were greatly dilated. Something else had awoken, something more ancient and terrible. Then he answered the assembled ninja and villagers in a voice that sent a chill down even the Hokage's spine.

"I'll go but I promise you this, I'll come back and when I do I'll destroy every damn Village, city, and town! I'll slaughter every Hokage, Jounin, Chunin, Gennin, Daimyo, Samurai, or anyone else who stands in my way! I'll torch all of the Elemental Countries, and I swear I'll drink to my victory out of your damn skulls and I'll be laughing the whole damn time!" With that he left. When an ANBU tried to apprehend him, the man was blasted through a wall.

That was the last anyone saw of Naruto Uzumaki, despite his friends and decent teachers struggling to find him.

Ten years later, in the Country of Mountains and Valleys, there started to appear small bands of strangers, men with thick facial hair and odd checked clothing. When questioned they would only say that they were warriors who had sworn their swords to The Fox King, The Chosen of Esus, and that he was coming.


	2. Wicker Man

Barbarian Invasion

**Barbarian Invasion**

**Ch.1 The Wicker Man**

I OWN NOTHING

Tenchi took another swig from his hipflask of saki as he continued to look out at the World's Edge Pass. He laughed again at the orders that resulted in him and 1000 other samurai of the Country of Mountains and Valleys along with 100 hired Stone Ninja at this base. In his own opinion, which he noted no one else bothered to hear, they were wasting their time sitting in this fort. They were too far from any village for any decent good time and the few comforts that made it up here cost half his monthly pay. Nothing had ever come through that pass and nothing ever would.

As he stood there fuming he noticed something glint off in the distance. He ignored it until it started to glimmer constantly. When he raised his field glasses to his eyes to examine what the heck it was he nearly wet himself.

It was a huge army, at least 10,000 strong, but they looked like nothing he had ever seen before. They were all huge, at least 6' and most taller. They were heavily muscled in a wild brawler style. Their hair and eye colors was of all normal types but not many were dark haired and he couldn't even tell with most because they had dyed their hair so it was blonde and spiked. (A/N: No this is not what you think they had already been doing this ages before. think limestone)

They were armored in chain mail that covered their arms and torsos. Most forged that and merely wore a tunic or nothing on their chest. They all wore some cloth that had a checked pattern whether pants, cloaks, or even what looked like a skirt! Their preferred weapon was a long sword though many had a large single bladed ax. All of them seemed to have blue tattoos that swirled and curled across their bodies. Some however, seemed to have taken it to the extreme and had coated their bodies with tattoos that nearly boggled the mind.

Tenchi immediately dropped the binoculars and rang the warning bell. In almost a matter of minutes the fort was ready for an attack. Tenchi went back to his post and grabbed the binoculars again. He got another look at the approaching army, and almost needed a new pair of pants.

The strangers had closed in at a rate that no normal human could cover. He grunted as if he was struck in the gut as he saw one particularly large attacker dipped his shoulder and ploughed straight through a boulder as if it were nothing.

Tenchi immediately forgot about any notion of defending the fort and instantly made a run for it. He decided to stop about 2 miles out of the fort and see what was going on.

The ninja had already set multiple defenses to stop anything coming towards the fort, explosive tags, booby traps, triggered jutsus. But before the attackers reached the killing zone many of the attackers seemed to have slowed done and come to a halt, most of them. A fair amount of them, the ones Tenchi had noted having a mind-boggling number of tattoos, continued to charge, the defenders' confusion lasted only for a moment when they saw that the tattooed warriors had charged straight through the killing zone and the majority made it through despite defensive mechanism after defensive mechanism being blown up under them. The tattoos had a defensive purpose, for most of them seemed to be almost stark nude or worse, yet they plowed straight through all of the explosions and boulders without even a scratch. Behind them through the corridors of used traps came the rest of their forces, charging with only slightly less ferocity. The ninja and samurai started hurling arrows, kunai, and shuriken at the attackers, only a few fell, the other weapons either bounced off their bodies or they completely ignored the steel in their bodies and acted as if nothing had happened and continued their wild charge.

They finally made to the wall, which barely slowed them down. The majority of them leaped or ran up the wall like any ninja would, many of them simply slammed straight through the palisade wall like a hot knife through butter. The battle was no contest, 10,000 ninja level warriors with any care for their own safety versus 1000 samurai and 100 chunin level warriors the out come was in evitable.

Tenchi continued to watch from his hill as the survivors were gathered up into a single group and the dead were decapitated. Then something very strange happened.

An older man walked up to the bound survivors. He was white haired and bearded and wore pure white robes. All he was armed with was a strange sickle that looked as if it were made of gold. He chanted over the survivors then turned around and chanted again. Out the ground rose a giant wooden construct shaped like a man. The surviving defenders were then thrown into the wooden man, which was hollow on the inside. They started to scream when torches were brought forward and the attackers began to chant rhythmically. The man was lit and the screams became worse.

At this point Tenchi made a true run for it. He had to warn what was happening. Had he stayed he would have seen his countrymen burn and the banner of the Country of Mountains and Valleys torn down. In its place was put another banner, a blue flag but on it was emblazoned a bright orange fox with nine tails. As it was all he heard were the screams of the men as the wicker man continued to burn.


	3. We Meet Again

Barbarian Invasion

**Barbarian Invasion**

**Ch. 3**

**We Meet Again**

I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and to Mr. Hideyori, the colors were every dual combination you can think of (except pink) this is because it was a collection of different clans with different clan colors.

Tsunade, the 5th Hokage was, for once, actually reading a report sent in by ninja. The report she was reading had come in from the Country of Mountains and Valleys, it described a small fort of 1000 samurai and 100 rock ninja having been wiped out by a force of 10,000 ninja-level maniacs, it was disturbing to say the least. That was easily a quarter of all ninja in all of the Elemental Countries.

Making a decision, she decided to send team to do some reconnaissance into this army. Looking over the ninja available, it was to her surprise that all of the teams who had participated in the last Chunnin exam before she had been called Hokage were available for missions. She relayed the message to each of the teams to come by the next morning so they could be debriefed. After that she smiled to her self, the Naruto 11, as they were called as their relations with Naruto had changed each one of them before he disappeared, she struggled to not start crying at that old wound and barely succeeded, were some of the best Jounin and Chunnin in the Hidden Leaf Village and would be perfect for the job.

They would be sorely missed in the days to come.

Tautanorix of the Osimii Tribe was on sentry duty again; damn did he hate this job! He was a warrior of the _rix_ clan of his tribe, and dammit the rix clansmen of a tribe were not supposed to have to do this shit! If it wasn't for the Osimii _rix_ Raptor Eyes, he wouldn't be sitting out here and he could be carousing with his fellow warriors back around the fires and having a little fun with the women they had captured.

Since clearing the fort at the pass and allowing the rest of the great host come through a little more secretly, they had been tearing through this small country burning and looting taking anything of value with them, which included women.

Tautanorix grinned at this, the women of this side of the mountains were much smaller and much meeker (rabbits in his opinion), the exception were these Kunoichi or whatever they were called. They were closer to wild cats and in his opinion much more fun in the furs. If he ever found a woman she would have to be as ferocious as hell to satisfy him. (Anko Mitsurashi sneezes at this point)

As he was contemplating the ideal woman, who was beautiful to look at, but so was a star going supernova, his co-sentry, a rix warrior from the Parisii tribe who were famous for breeding massive and ferocious war hounds, nudged him and said, "I smell a boonch ov someones commin'. They doan' smell like anythin' I have smelled before."

Tautanorix nodded and focused his clan's eyes. They pierced over several miles and soon located what his companion had smelled earlier. It was a group of about 15 of those local ninja 'what a dumb name.' They all had symbols from only of these rix villages. That also was dumb in the young man's opinion, that many _rix_ clans in one place would tear each other apart back in his homeland.

The two relayed what they had seen and a band of hunters, master ambushers and trackers, were sent out to apprehend them for questioning.

Sakura was carefully watching the forest as she and the rest of their group were flying through the trees towards the last place a report had indicated a standing village. As she started to lose focus to the monotony of the green, she began to reminisce.

She had immediately regretted the punch she had given Naruto, but she had never been able to apologize to him before he was banished. For nearly five years the rest of the Naruto 11 had ostracized her, and it wasn't until last year that Hinata Hyuuga no longer tried to physically harm her whenever they made contact.

As she thought about the relief she had felt when Hinata no longer wanted her head on her lamp stand, she was abruptly stopped by a huge hairy hand grabbing her around the throat and slamming her into a tree trunk. She saw a big man that had long red hair and beard and volcanic blue eyes that glowed with a killing fire then maybe a little lust.

Looking around she saw that the rest of her group had also been immediately subdued. The man who had captured her had then shouted to one of his companions, "Hey Donal, this one looks like she'd be soome fun in th' hay!"

Donal, an older man answered, "Oh really Taren, and what'd Genevere say t'tha'?"

Taren replied, "Probably say thank Daghda ye found someone else fer t'night!"

"Remind me t'niver let ye near me brother's sheep!"

"Shut up Donal!"

The stranger gathered up the shell-shocked ninja and bolted through the trees as skillfully as any ninja.

After a few minutes, they cleared the trees and approached a huge war camp. Sakura's jaw sagged at the sheer size of it. Taren smirked. "Big isn't it? 20,000 rix warriors and 360,000 tribesmen, the largest war host of our people ever gathered."

As they approached a gate, a guard hailed them, "Hail Donal, what brings ye here?"

Donal answered, "Jost bringen in some int'lopers fer questioning."

The guard saw Sakura and then spoke up. "Oh Donal, there's n' order from the Fox King, any pink haired lass who is found is t'be brought to his table."

"Is that so? Thank ye for the info Kenneth. So ye r' bein brought t' the Fox King eh? It's not every day ye get t'meet him."

The other laughed at this and carried the ninja through the camp. As they went through Sakura began to panic. 'Why does he want pink haired women? Maybe he has a fetish for them!' An image of a giant hairy brute, leering over a tiny Sakura, flashed through her mind.

They stopped at a huge ornate tent and went inside. Inside were about 40 men, well armed and well dressed, feasting on roast-pig and swilling beer from horns. The 30 or so men who sat at the side tables seemed to be fairly uniform with their matching blue and orange checked clothing.

The 10 at the head table were more varied; she pegged them as sub commanders to the one in the middle. He was huge, at least 7'6" and a juggernaut of muscle. His hair was blonde and spiky yet there was no smell of limestone as was smelled among the others. His eyes were deep blue as were the scrollwork of tattoos across his entire body. His clothing was similar to his guards but they seemed a bit more ornately made. He was clean-shaven except for a long drooping moustache that touched his collarbone.

When he lifted his moustache to scratch at his cheek Sakura was utterly shocked. There were three parallel birthmarks on his cheek. _Exactly like whiskers!_

When the giant raised his head to look at who had come in, his eyes opened in surprise for an instant. Then a grin spread across his face that would have given the Shinigami a heart attack.

He rose to his feet and struck the table, which instantly shut everyone up. He then turned to the ninja and said in a near-bass voice that dripped with sarcasm, "Well by Daghda, Danu, and all the Tuetha, it's wonderful t'see ye. Especially you Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, an' o'course Sakura-chan! It's ole Naruto. Did ye miss me?!"

A/N: Before you scream gary-stu, I promise to explain more next chapter.


	4. The Saga of Naruto

Barbarian Invasion

**Barbarian Invasion**

**Ch. 3**

**The Saga of Naruto**

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up but now with school out I should have some time now. Some definitions, in the western world those who would have been ninja are called _rix_ a term meaning king or chief, they are the elites in a tribe and are often the ones who are the ruling clan, superior to all of the other clans related to them and have abilities the other clans don't have. (An example of this would be someone who was VERY distantly related to the Hyuuga clan, they may have the same facial structure but they would be subtle differences and they would never be as strong) However being related it does mean that a _rix_ class warrior will sometimes come out of the ranks or a particularly weak individual will be demoted and some times there are more then one clan with a majority of _rix_ warriors, in that case the clans will compete to show the rest of the tribe who is the strongest clan a.k.a. the clan who has the right to rule. Outside the tribe itself each of the tribes clash constantly with each other. This has resulted in a ferocious warrior culture where even the weakest ordinary warrior could break elite samurai over their knee.

I OWN NOTHING

Sakura stared in utter shock until in a weak voice she asked, "Naruto? Is that you?"

"A'course it's me! Ye daft bitch!" Naruto roared, his cold exterior changing immediately in to a raging inferno.

"Sorry! It's just that you've changed so much!" Sakura yelped, flinching at the rage that came off the giant.

Naruto snorted, then grumbled, "Ah giss ah have changed eh bit."

"You defiantly aren't the same do… ERRK!" Sasuke what shut up by Naruto massive ham of a hand around his neck and a huge battleaxe that could have given Zabuza'a zanputo a run for its money in sheer mass was brandished in his face.

"Tell me Sasuke, d'ye really want t'say tha'?" When Sasuke shut up, Naruto dropped the man on his hindquarters.

"What happened to you Naruto? The Naruto I knew would never be like this." Kakashi asked shocked at how Naruto treated Sakura who, as best he remembered, had the crush of the century on her.

Naruto looked at Kakashi said, "So th'now ye care. Tha' lad died ten years ego. But his rebirth was sumthin' t'see." He turned to a burly chieftain sitting at the table and shouted, "Talesin, sing our guests me Saga!"

The chieftain leaped up onto the table and took out a huge war hammer and started pounding the table in a simple beat then he belted out into a chanted tune. (Think Beowulf, Hrothgar's song)

_Ten years ago the Roman's ruled and pillaged and burned and slayed,_

_And our folk began to think our hope was to be dead._

_But from the mountains to the East the land of the sun he came._

_And he was to avenge our shame, and boys what was his name?!_

_Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!_

So the story continued about how Naruto had been found by a small mountain tribe, the Ui Niall, and had been adopted into the clan. After five years, Naruto had grown strong and tall and been engaged to a girl from the tribe. Hinata near had a heart attack at this point however a week before they would have tied the knot a cohort (800) of Roman troopers had come, demanding tribute. The men were gone on a hunting trip and when the women who were still there refused the Roman used severe capital punishment.

They took half of the women of the tribe which included Naruto's fiancé and had executed them by ramming a spear UP into their uterus. They then took as much valuables as they could and left. When Naruto had come back and had seen his beloved's corpse skewered like a roast pig the reaction wasn't pretty.

_His eyes they turned a blood shot red, his nails they turned to claws._

_The silhouette of a mighty fox, big strong, and braw._

_Appeared around his warrior frame but felly three tails._

_And as his clansmen watched him there grew yet another tail._

_And another grew and another grew until there was twice of four._

_And as his clansmen stood and stared there would yet grow one more._

_And after the ninth tail did appear the fox form was no more._

_It had all contracted back into his normal human form._

After this Naruto bellowed a war cry that shook the very mountains, then charged after the Romans. His clansmen found him having already ripped apart every single one of the 800. After this display the tribes of the mountains had hailed Naruto as the chosen of Esus, the trickster god and the god of Fire and whose animal totem was (you guessed it) the fox.

After all of the mountains tribes had united under Naruto they had gone on a savage campaign to rid of the lands of Gaul (as they called their culture's homeland) of all Roman influence.

Across Gaul the Gaels rose up against the Roman and wreaked bloody revenge against them.

The most blatant exception was the powerful and huge Carnute tribe. They had started this whole mess with Roma, when they had asked for help against the Nordii (a different culture) who had been raiding Gaul. The Romans used this as an excuse to invade Gaul and having the aid of the singularly most powerful tribe, conquered all of Gaul. The Carnutes were an odd bunch as they were as a rule slight of build, pale of skin, and dark of hair. Their clan's power was the ability to copy anything thrown at them as if they had studied it their whole life. Their copying powers came from their eyes which when activated would turn blood red and three black teardrop shapes would appear around their pupil in a triangle form. The whole Konoha group started at that Naruto grinned.

Their leader, Gutruatus, had thrown his mighty tribe behind the Roman banner. Naruto called Gutruatus to single combat but instead Gutruatus fled to his chief oppidia (Fort-town) and was holed up with nearly his whole tribe and the Roman army.

Naruto had taken the city by blasting a whole through the gates with his mighty Rasega. (HINT HINT) The Carnutes and the Romans were defeated and both groups were almost obliterated, women and children alike. Traitors deserved death, was Naruto reason, none thought he was wrong, some thought he was too lenient.

_And so our freedom was assured the Romans slain or fled._

_And the blood of foe and traitor alike mad the ground bright red._

_He came from the mountains to the East, the land where the sun does rise._

_He who did become our king, and what is the name we cry?_

_Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!_

_NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!_

_NARUTORIX GO BRAGH!!_

The entire camp roared with the cry and the sound of 400,000 male voices made they very earth shake with their pounding and bellowing.

Naruto grinned again and said, "An' tha' is wha' happed t'me."


	5. Spoils and Discoveries

Barbarian Invasion

**Barbarian Invasion**

**Ch. 4**

Spoils and Discoveries

A/N: Hello again, I'm surprised that nobody commented on that Carnute thing. Things get grim. Also I've gone on the Naruto Wiki has anyone beside me noticed that most of these fellas are pretty dang short and absolute featherweights. The only really big individuals are Asuma, Gai and Jiraiya (6'4" 192 lbs a Kodiak bear for Ninja) it says that Tsunade weighs less then 100lbs as a private joke I think I know where 20lbs of it are from.

I OWN NOTHING

If the situation had been different, the whole ninja team would have more likely then not have sweat dropped.

At that moment Donal, the hunter warband leader, spoke up, "Hail mighty war chief! What dye plan te do wit them?" He said eyeballing the women, who were as a whole glaring daggers back at him and his warriors.

Naruto rose to his full height and walked up to and looked down at the older man. He was silent for a moment them said, "By our laws, those who capture enyhwone in en act oov war, may do wit them as they will."

The warriors cheered and were about to grab the captive shinobi when Naruto raised his hand and said, "However, ah kan choose one oov them as the chief's shar oov t'spoils."

Sakura' ears perked up at this, maybe just maybe he still really still carried a torch for her and the stuff earlier was just him bluffing.

Naruto looked over the group of ninja then stopped at Hinata, he smiled a real smile and squatted down, putting himself closer to Hinata's 5'4" stature and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ell take this one boyos."

"Nice choice chief."

"Damn, He the t'best one oov t'bunch!"

"Oh, Ey doan ken aboot that, the one wit t'bonnie brown hair looks t'be moy choice."

"Dammit Donal tha's cheaten using warband leader's rank!"

"Fer Daghda's sake Taran, as second 'n command ye c'n have yer pick, but why dye want one? Ye're already married, an' ey ken tha' ye doan want neither need a slave for yer family." Donal said.

"It's not fer me, me brother is still alone in his furs an' ey owe him fer saven me froom that berserk stone giant from the Nordii lands. (Every warrior spit at the word Nordii)"

"Wiell then ey giss tha's a differen' story. Always pay yer debts. By th' way, did he really kill a 25' stone giant wit' one blow of 'is war-hammer?"

"Aye me little brother saved me neck there, he's always been a big boyo an' the lasses are a little scared oov him. Got turned doone a week ego, seventh toime, this moight help him, an who knows, mebe he'll decide t'keep 'er."

The band of men laughed at this and grabbed the rest of the ninja, Taren shouldering Sakura and ready to bound off, when he stopped and said to one of his companions and asked, "Wot d'ye think we should do wit the lads we captured noone oov us want them?"

A seated warrior shouted, "Sell 'em to the Romans, they always need slaves, the lazy slobs."

"Mebe, boot they pay good fer slaves, especially strapping lads sooch as these."

"Nut all tha' strapping oor they wooodn' 'ave been caught by us."

Laughing at this the hunters grabbed the ninja and walked out of the tent. As they were carried off Naruto waved at then with an expression on his face that screamed, see ya suckas!

Sakura was carried through the camp again, as she was still hogtied, all she coud really do was contemplate what was happening to her.

Soon they reached a larger tent where the sound of iron being pounded could be heard. Taran walked in and said, "Hail Alpin, I came t'pay ooff me debt t'ye, this lass, a local _rix_ girl." And dumped Sakura onto the ground when she looked up she nearly wet herself in fear.

Alpin wasn't as tall as Naruto had been 7 ft., but this man had to be at least twice as broad and was as hairy as a Kodiak on his body, yet his face bore the peachfuzz a teenage boy would have. The big man smiled and said, "Thank ye brother, boot she looks a wee bit small fer me. Then again jost aboot everything is a wee bit small fer me. It's a bit pathetic how ah'm 17 years old an' ey still doan even have a girl interested in me."

Sakura's eyes bugged in shock, '17! He's only 17 years old?!'

Alpin walked up to Sakura and looked at her, pinching, prodding, and fondling places that would normally earn a kick in the goolies. Alpin ended his examining of her with a grin and a slap of her bum, "I like her!"

Alpin then turned to his forge then back to his brother then said, "What d'ye think brother, d'ye think ah c'n finish tha' sword next morn?"

"Aye, go on brother have yer foon."

Sakura was then lifted and carried towards the back of the tent; the last thought on her mind was, 'What happened to Sasuke and the others?' After that she had more pressing things on her mind.

Sasuke cursed again, dammit he and the and some of the best ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village being sold as slaves to Kami-knows where was not his idea of a good time.

As he was silently fuming, a young, dark haired woman was tossed into the cage with the male ninja, she shrieked a shocking barrage of obscenities at the man who tossed her in then she sat on the floor of the cage and faced away from the others.

Lee was the first to try to approach her, saying, as he walked over to her, "Excuse me Miss, but it is most unyoOOO…!" Lee was shut up by the young woman as she had, without even turning around, Lee's nether regions in a vice grip that made him bowl over suffice to say.

"Eh doan ken ye, an' eh doan wan te. Eh suggest ye back ooff infen ye ivver wan' t'be a father!" She gave Lee family jewels an extra hard squeeze and flat palmed him in the gut, which knocked clean over in his depilated state.

Kiba snarled at the young woman and started to bellow, "Hey you nutcase! What gives you the right to… What?!"

Kiba's jaws were sagging as was every other ninja with him because the young woman had turned around to give a death glare at Kiba, her eyes were dark red with three black teardrops in each eye, circling her pupils in a triangular shape.

Culan, a warrior of Donal's warband was sitting near a fire swilling a large tankard of beer as his fellows danced, shouted, and sang around him.

While he was an absolutely savage warrior and was the next potential second in command when Taran took over, he was a bit of a softy compared to some of his fellows. He hated women being mistreated, hated even watching it. He saw the younger woman, the blonde one, sitting hogtied near the edge of the fire ring, he could tell she was scared out of her wits and that she would never survive one of the more abusive members of his warband.

A plan began to form in his mind, as was custom his warband would have a grappling tournament for whoever wanted to enter, the winner would have first choice of the spoils. He planned to fake making himself absolutely pasted and enter the tournament, when his opponents, who really were a little hung over, went up against him he would hand their asses to them and have first choice, he would choose the young woman. He smiled at the plan, he couldn't prevent every atrocity but he would do what he could, the fact that the blonde lass was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life had nothing to do with it, nope **nothing **at all.

Donal carried Tenten away towards his tent, he was an older bachelor, his father having become an invalid and he took it upon himself to take care of the old graybeard. He nodded to his father as he dumped Tenten onto a pile of furs that were used for cold weather.

Donal's father limped up the kunoichi, looked her over, then said, "Well sonny, took ye long enoof, eh' was wonderin' iffen ye'd ever get yerself a girl."

"Ah shut up ye daft ole badger!" Donal shouted sounding a little exasperated.

He then turned around, a knife in his hand; he then carefully searched Tenten for sharp items. The end result was about 50lbs. of steel freely kept, and the probably several tons of steel that were stored in her giant scrolls.

Donal's father Acco, watched in curiosity, looking at the steadily increasing pile of weapons. When he was done, Acco whistled in surprise. "Sweet Daghda boyo, ye sure ye want this one?"

Donal smiled, "A'course ah' do. Now lass ah'm goin' t'cut ye loose and ye aren't goin' t'run away, ye ken?"

Tenten gave a long hard thought then realizing that that was pretty much hopeless, she nodded. Donal cut her loose and helped her up, asking, "By th' way lass. Ah niver got yer name?"

"Tenten." She didn't say much after, that night.


	6. The Tale of Mandrubus

Barbarian Invasion

**Barbarian Invasion**

**Ch. 5**

**The Tale of Mandrubus**

Okay everyone, now I will tell you the connection between the Carnutes and the Uchihas. If you already guessed what the connection is, then congratulations. If not then this chapter will help explain things. Also say something about my A/N:'s I like your opinions and if you don't want to say it in a review then pm me I don't mind at all.

I OWN NOTHING!

Sasuke and the other ninja stared in dumb shock. The sharingan hadn't been seen in a female face in almost 15 years. Sasuke was the first to recover, and remembering that ridiculous song said to the young woman. "Are you a Carnute?"

"Aye an' what iffen ah' am? Asoide from mebbe chunky oover thar' noone oov' ye even look loike yere worth moy toime!" She snapped at him.

Chouji of course took offence at that and snarled "How dare you call me fat!" he made to go for a partial expansion jutsu but nothing happen. The others gapped at this; Neji activated his Byakugan and could only hold it for a moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba bellowed.

The girl made to speak when Shikamaru spoke up and said "It's a drag to explain, but if you look at the bars, they have a bunch of markings on them. I noticed that whenever someone tried to use a jutsu they started to glow and I could see that light dissipate quickly after."

The girl looked impressed then said, "Aye, those are runes on th'bars. They absorb any power oor spell made insoide them then they release t'energy so they doan' ovirload. We'd all collapse froom exhaustion afore t'bars woold burn oot." She then turned back to Sasuke and asked in her snarly voice, "An why dye wan t'know iffen ah' was a Carnute?"

Sasuke gathered as much chakra as he could then opened his eyes revealing his three-tomoe sharingan saying, "Because I think we are related."

The girl's face almost sagged in utter shock before she recovered, then mumbled to herself, "So Mandrubus's legacy remains."

"Who?" Asuma asked.

"Mandrubus, he wos a member oov the ruling clan oov t'Carnute tribe 600 years ego. His grandfather was king an' his father wos the second son.

Mandrubus was'n absolute snake! Ah backstabber and eh sneak! He would 'ave stolen eh loaf oov bread froom a starvin' cripple baern jost t'see 'im croi.

He wos also a pathetic fighter, he would nivver try t'foight farr an' he was t'butt oov many jokes behind 'is back.

He was also eh' hot-tempered man an' once during eh' tribal meeting he murdered the one man who could ivver stand t'be aroond 'im. Stook 'im loike a pig fer roasting. After tha' he bled ters oov blood an' his mimic eyes changed shape. He was banished from th' Carnutes an' th' last anyone ivver saw oov him was tha' he disappeared oover th' Eastern mountains." The girl answered.

The ninja stared at the Carnute woman utterly silent. Kiba finally voiced everyone's opinion with one word, "Damn!"

At that moment a huge roar bellowed through the camp, Gai snapped his head towards the sound, "Yosh! What was that most unyouthful sound?!"

The girl whirled her head around to Gai and stared at him like he had a screw loose. "Tha' would be one oov t'giants goin' crazy. _High King Naruto _(lots of sarcasm) will be havin a pit foight on the 'morrow."

The next morning Naruto was standing in a large circular pit he was unarmed and didn't have anything other then his standard clothing. His opponent was a twenty-foot tall monstrosity that looked like a caveman. His hair was black and shaggy and he had to glare out from under it. He had a scraggly beard indicating he was young for his kind. He was bare on the torso and wore a pair of trousers made from badly tanned animal hide. His weapon was a tree trunk with a boulder strapped to it.

Naruto looked at the giant and shook his head in exasperation and said to the behemoth in a tone an adult gives to a stubborn 3 year old, "Gurg, what ah'm ah goin t'do wit ye? Why are ye doin this?"

The giant bellowed at Naruto, "You kill Father! Gurg kill you! Gurg become giant king! Giants kill all little folk!" With that he charged the still standing Naruto his club coming for the big man's head like a meteorite.

When it struck Naruto's head it stopped as if it had hit the ground. Naruto had not even budged. He simply grabbed the club and wrenched it out of Gurg's hands and slung it behind him. He then leaped up and smashed one massive fist into the giant's forehead. The giant swayed for a moment then fell backwards like a tree. When he hit the ground, it shook like a minor earthquake.

The warriors around the pit started to bellow and pound the ground, Culan was amongst them.

At that point most of the spectators left the pit heading for other things. However around 200 or so men stuck around for the next event. The warband of Donal, Culan, and Taran had stuck around to participate in the first choice tournament. Culan rarely ever entered these tournaments as he was young and already well off but he had something he truly wanted (or someone). He had spoken to the young girl, Ino was her name, and had told her his plan she had been perfectly willing to agree to his offer after listening to the brags of old Daurthunnicar, one of the raunchiest old war dogs you could ever hope to hear. Some of the stories he had told about his romantic escapades frankly scared her spitless. (that one about the 13 rabid badgers and a loose battle axe being involved brrrrr!)

As it was only about 4 men including Culan were sober enough to fight even at half awake. The first match was over before it began. Culan opponent was old Daurthunnicar himself who belched once and fell right over out cold before the match even began.

His new opponent was another young man whose blood could be traced to 13 generations of kings but whose power had ended 4 generations ago. They were still a powerful family, but this young rip didn't stand a chance against Culan.

Culan started the fight by charging the man. He bulldozed him with a flying tackle yet Culan's opponent broke out of the grab and then they were in a sprawling catch-as-catch-can. They punched, kicked, throttled, head butted, bit, scratched, and even body slammed each other. A ninja taijutsu specialist would have laughed himself sick at the utter lack of form and skill at which they fought each other, yet they would have been sweating bullets at the same time as they would have noticed that the two warriors were slamming into each other at a speed and with power that would make Lee green with envy. (no pun intended) The ferocity was making it looking more like watching two wolves fighting then two men. After about three minutes of this Culan was straddled on the young man's torso with his forearm across his throat. "Do ye give?" Culan said. The other man nodded quickly and Culan got off of him. He walked over to Ino and immediately grabbed her arm and walked away with her. The other were all laughing horsely and shouting his name.

As he walked away with Ino a little of her old self came to the fore and she snapped at him. "If you think I'm going to sleep with you anytime soon if ever, you have another thing coming!"

Culan just grinned and flicked his thumb in the direction were his opponent was still wheezing for breath and looking half dazed, she shut up quickly enough. They reached a tent were the scent of meat cooking could be smelled. They entered to the sight of about three women doing various things around the tent. One was obviously Culan's mother as both had the same green eyes and the same jet-black hair. The other two were twin girls about the age of 10. The girls tackled the young man one of them screaming. Culan ye won! Ah' knew ye would!" The other girl then said. "Is this th' girl ye one, she t'be oor new sister-in-law then."

The older woman shushed the two girls half shouting in exasperation "Ach, be ooff wit ye' by Danu, eh swear ye have soomthin oov t'fay aboot ye!" She turned to Ino and Culan and said, "Welcome lass, Ah' em Bridget of the Arverni and welcome new daughter. Ye are eh lucky lass iffen ye new how many girls froom oor tribe would kill t'be in yoor place." Ino was shocked at this warm welcome; she was expecting some filthy lean-to where she would become a half slave in. Looking around she decided that maybe she could get used to this, it was certainly better than the alternative (Rabid badgers ick!)


	7. Camplife and the Romans

Barbarian Invasion

**Barbarian Invasion**

**Ch. 6 Camp Life and The Romans**

I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Sorry for the delay but the muse was smothered by life but she should be coming back at least for a little while. P.S why didn't anybody laugh at the badger joke?

A week after her capture Sakura woke to the sound of iron pounding on the anvil. She threw the pile of furs off of herself that she had used as blankets, and entered the smith part of the tent she still shared with Alpin. She watched the man and had a look of moderate dislike. That first night Sakura she had slapped him in the face with a Tsunade style strike and had been all ready to fight like a wild cat but when she saw him recover faster then Naruto had from her old punches she thought about the situation she was in and had decided to give in for now and not fight anymore. She had expected him to go at her like a wild animal and was shocked to discover that the young man was unbelievable gentle with her.

Despite the gentleness it was still not pleasant and she had not said another word to the young man. A week later she was only on short sentences and she had made it as obvious as possible that she did not like him all that much, however, they were getting along with each other. "Axe?" She asked.

Alpin looked up and smiled at Sakura; despite the cold treatment he was still enamored with Sakura. "Ah good mornin' Sakura! By Goibenu ye are as loovly as ivver. Ye best be careful or t'fey will think that ye're one oov their own and snatch ye away. As t'yer question yes, A clansmen Ohotolarix asked me t make this fer him."

Sakura internally blushed at the complement but did not show it, after a week of his complements he had now started to grow on her.

Ino threw off her blankets shrieking as water was splashed on her face and the sound of Maeve and Aoife (Actual Celtic names) laughing were heard in the tent. Culan was outside and rushed in to see what was going on and started to laugh at the young woman's predicament. Ino was tearing after the two redheaded twins and was ready to throttle the laughing girls. The little girls however were their brother's sisters and were able to keep ahead of the irate woman at speeds that only shinobi could have matched in the elemental lands. The two girls led Ino around the Arverni part of the camp often splitting up and converging to distract the woman. Soon she was exhausted and dragged herself back to Culan's family tent wet, sweaty, and covered in dust. As she plopped down beside the fire, Bridget handed a bowl of boiled meat and vegetables to her, which she mechanically ate.

Culan sat next to Ino and put his hand on her shoulder and said in still amused but honest pity, "Och, by Danu those lasses are a troo pain in t'bachside. Doan worry they'll come around they do this t'everyone they meet."

Ino feebly glared death at the young man and then went back to eating using a small knife to spear the food out of the bowl. She still remembered asking where the chopstick were and the look the others had given her when she had described what chopsticks were. She had blanched at the idea of only eating with her hands and had been mildly mocked when she had started using a small knife for everything they would normally grab.

At that moment the two girls walked back into the tent laughing their heads off and completely ignoring the basilisk stare Ino was giving them. Bridget smacked both girls in the back off the head and scolded them, "Maeve, Aoife, I swear t'both of ye are some of t'worst pranksters in this entire camp!"

Ino shook her head to herself, she could think of one who could beat them six ways to Christmas. But that person is now the deadly warlord of this huge caravan of men and women and she was on his shit list to put it mildly.

Lee shouted in pain as the cart holding him and the others in their cage as they were heading west through the mountains, jolted and he smacked his jaw on the floor of the cart. The Carnute cousin of Sasuke laughed at his pain. Dana, they had found out, was her name. When they found out that its meaning was crude in personality Neji had mumbled that it suited her he was then left with a knot the size of a duck egg along with a string of curses so scathing that the guards around them started to back off and one big fella with one eye and scars that made him look like a topographical map blushed bright red and looked away from the cage.

Having not much to talk about Dana had decided to tell them about herself, apparently she was the daughter of Gutruatus, the late king of the Carnutes himself. Naruto had already figured out the connection between the Carnutes and the Uchihas. He had brought along the girl and tossed her in with Sasuke to add insult to injury for both sides.

As they left the mountains they entered the land of Gaul. The land was highly similar to the land of fire but the towns were extremely different, all of them were walled with at least palisades and the folk harvested grain only or odd vegetables. The fields had herds of cattle, shaggy and massive creatures that were bigger then the cattle back home. Sheep also dotted the land their wooly selves shaved at the moment.

They continued to travel south through the lands of Gaul, each village slightly different, but each had the flag of Naruto and the Orange Nine Tailed Fox of a blue background.

After crossing a river they reached a town unlike any other they had seen. The road was perfectly straight and all of it was stone cobbled. The walls were tall and of stone as were the buildings. The armed men of this town wore armor that looked as if it was horizontal sheets of metal that were set next to each other. They wore chain mail under it and had tight fitting helmets on their heads. They had huge body shields and short swords at their sides.

After passing the guards their captors talked with a well off looking man in odd white robe like clothing and a small bag was given from the rich man to the Gaels. The Gaels left and the robe man turned to the Shinobi and said, "Welcome Sheenobee, I am Magnus and I am your new master come tomorrow you will all be trained as my gladiators for the arena. Now you may complain now but if you fight hard and win often you may have your freedom in ten years. Welcome to the outpost of Tarentum, which is but a shadow of the glory that is Rome. Gladiators, _I _salute _you._"

The same thought went through all of the shinobis' minds at the same time.

"**WHAT THE F…**


End file.
